You Wouldn't Like Me
by vintageLOVEromantic
Summary: Tara is having some doubts about meeting her Internet boyfriend. ReidOC loosely based on a Tegan And Sara song


Title: You Wouldn't Like Me

Summary: Tara has doubts about letting her Internet boyfriend meet her. ReidOC Loosely based on the Tegan and Sara song.

There's a war inside of me 

_Do I cause new heartbreak to write a new broken song?_

_Do I push it down or let it run me right into the ground?_

_I, I feel like I wouldn't like me if I met me._

_I, I feel like you wouldn't like me if you met me._

_Tegan and Sara- You Wouldn't Like Me_

And now your feature presentation…

DissolvedGirl: Hey you.

MidDayDillusions: hey, been waiting for you to get online.

DissolvedGirl: sorry, just got back to my dorm.

DissolvedGirl: long day, midterms and all

MidDayDillusions: I know how you feel.

MidDayDillusions: a bunch of us are going out to Nicky's. try to unwind after midterms and all. Wanna come?

DissolvedGirl: I can't. You know that.

MidDayDillusions: why?

DissolvedGirl: I…. just don't feel comfortable.

MidDayDillusions: you talk to me everyday over the computer.

DissolvedGirl: I know that, but real life is so much more different.

DissolvedGirl: If you only knew….

MidDayDillusions: If I knew what? What wont you tell me?

MidDayDillusions: I told you already. I won't freak out or anything. I told you my secret. Took at least a month for Caleb to get over the fact that a stranger knows about The Power. DissolvedGirl: I know. And I've kept that secret. But this isn't a secret. You know me.

DissolvedGirl: You just never take notice.

MidDayDillusions: How can I not know you? I know everyone in Spenser.

DissolvedGirl: You don't look hard enough. I'm in every one of your classes. We have swim practice together.

DissolvedGirl: You don't take the time to notice. I should dye my hair blonde and start acting like Kira. Maybe then you'd notice.

MidDayDillusions: Don't say that.

DissolvedGirl has signed off.

"Ahh! I can't take this anymore. He's oblivious to everything and everyone in this school. He'll never find out who I am." Tara wailed as she began to hit her head repeatedly on the desk.

"Stop stressing girl. He'll find out eventually." Sarah reassured her friend. Kate nodded her head in agreement. "He's stubborn. He won't give up searching. Today, he started interrogating half the girls in our lunch." Kate said. It was comic relief. It didn't work on Tara's half.

"I don't even know why I contacted him in the first place. I don't stand a chance with the notorious playboy of Spenser." Tara mumbled as she rested her head on her arms. "Stop thinking like that. Reid likes you. A lot, from what I can tell. He wont shut up about you." Sarah smirked.

Tara sat up and stuck her tongue out at her friends. A knock sounded at the door. "Were we expecting company?" Kate asked, bewildered. It was supposed to be a girl's night but it was cut short when Pogue and Caleb asked their girlfriends out to Nicky's. They were all silent, trying to see if the knocker would leave. But the knocks became more persistent.

That was until Reid's voice sounded through. "Oh shit. He knows. He found out. Oh god." Tara stood up and began pacing throughout the room, never noticing the door opening by itself. "I can't believe he found out. He's gonna see me and he's gonna hate me. I mean what's there to like about me??" She kept pacing. Kate and Sarah stood up, brushing past Reid.

"Good luck, blondie-bear" Kate teased, using the affectionate nickname she dubbed him as. "Oh and if you break her heart, regardless of your powers, we'll rip every limb off your body and feed it to the creatures in Deadwood." Sarah threatened. It was obvious that she was serious. He nodded and the girls left Tara and Reid.

"Frankly, I don't see what's wrong with you. You're a bit on the skinny side. But an altogether nice girl." Reid stood smirking in the doorway. Tara stopped pacing, her back facing him. 'It's a nightmare and I'll wake up soon.' She prayed hopefully as she turned around. He stood there, just lounging.

"When?" she asked as he crossed the threshold. "When what?" came his knowing reply. "When did you realize it was me?" Tara sat down on her bed and pulled her pillow to herself. "I was hoping that it would be _you_ actually. You thought I didn't notice, when all along it was you who didn't notice" Reid replied sincerely. Tara looked up at him, there was no trace of humor in his eyes. Only true sincerity. Reid went to sit down next to Tara, gently tugging the pillow away from her.

"Guess we were both oblivious, weren't we?" Her head hung low. "Yeah, but who could blame us? Tara, the ever-persistent troublemaker in the school. Me, the Badass of Spencer," Tara scoffed. "Puh-lease. I think the badass title has yet to be claimed in this school."

Reid had that look on his face. It was sort of scary. Like humor mixed with mischief. He grabbed her by the waist and began to tickle her relentlessly, making her laugh outright. "Stop!" she shouted still laughing. He complied. "Come to Nicky's with me." He asked.

"Is that a request or an order?" she grinned. "It's a suggestion, but what the hell." Reid shrugged his shoulders and picked her up by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" Tara cried out as he walked out of her dorm room. He walked out into the hall where Tyler's Hummer awaited.

Placing her gently on the ground, she righted herself. "Your carriage milady." He teased her. Childishly she stuck her tongue out and climbed into the truck. Reid climbed into the front seat and drove off to Nicky's, arriving there only in a matter of minutes.

Reid got out of the car and went to Tara's side, opening the door for her. "Look at you, being a gentleman. Someone alert the press!" She smirked as she took his hand and led him off to the bar. Immediately she saw Kate, Pogue, Sarah, Caleb, and Tyler. Tyler was standing next to Pogue with a wad of bills in his hand.

Seeing the 2 holding hands, Tyler whined, "Oh man." Caleb and Pogue smirked, holding out their hands. "Fifty bucks, Baby Boy." They said simultaneously. Kate and Sarah both saw this and in 3 seconds you could hear a chorus of "OW's!" after they had hit each boy upside their heads.

"Hey baby boy, Caleb, Pogue." Reid smirked. Tara stood right beside him, wearing one big smile on her face. "I see you 2 _finally_ got together." Pogue spoke up. Tara stuck out her tongue. "Watch it Helmet Hair, don't talk or I'll let everyone one here know that I whooped your ass at pool _and_ foosball"

Pogue frowned and tried looking for a mirror, making everyone laugh. "Come on Baby Boy, let's go beat Aaron at pool _again_." Reid grinned, kissing Tara on her cheek as he grabbed Tyler and walked off to the pool tables.

"Pogue?" Tara asked staring at her nails. "Hmm?" His whispering playfully to Kate was cut short. "When did you say you were ready for that re-match?" She looked up at him, smirking. "Oh, bring it on little girl" he challenged as he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the foosball table.


End file.
